


Don't Worry, Darling

by timetvrner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, One Shot, agressive, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetvrner/pseuds/timetvrner
Summary: “He looks different, don’t you think? Draco. Almost ill.”Draco overhears unwelcome concern and makes a point to put an end to it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108





	Don't Worry, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something. I hope you enjoy it :)

Draco stood with his head pressed back against the stone bricks. His eyes pulled shut, arms crossed, looking up into the darkness behind his lids as the cool wall melted through his shirt.

He often stood there, in his little alcove hidden away from prying eyes, contemplating to ram his skull back into those bricks as if the stone had outreached arms, welcoming poor souls to indulge in a peaceful life near a cool river. 

He contemplated a lot of things these days. His sixth year was being chalked up to be a real shit show. He had to conduct a mission no other 16-year-old had been subjected to since Merlin knows when and would do it gladly for the sake of his mother and father. 

Draco was like a roach in a nuclear war. He would do what he had to do to survive like he always did. He was taught no other way. No one had to blink an eye towards him. No one was concerned about the snarky, blonde boy who made a figure of himself built from his father’s shadow. No one had to worry. 

The frail boy sunk back against that comforting wall. His compartment was tucked away, just beside a bustling corridor. Every few days, Draco chose a cavity near the busiest traffic sights of students to clear his head. The loud voices bolstering over one another and thudding footsteps ended up drowning each other out. It was like white noise to Draco and gave him clarity. The other perk was that everyone rushing by between classes was too occupied with their own cheery lives that they never offered a glance into his alcoves- never offering a chance to notice him. 

Loud shrieks of third-year girls and the thundering of running by a group of fifth years were enough to drown out the world around Draco and focus on that cool river.

“What about this: that night at Borgin and Burkes, Draco was looking at a vanishing cabinet,” Potter’s voice carried down the corridor and slipped into Draco’s space.

_Of course, your voice of all peoples’ carries over all the noise, Potter._

Draco rolled his eyes.

“What would Draco want with a vanishing cabinet?” Hermione’s voice sang among the hums of the other students.

_Fucking fantastic. Glad I’m today’s gossip headline._

“You tell me.”

The pair was walking closer toward Draco’s dip in the wall, no doubt passing through on the way to class.

“He looks different, don’t you think? Draco. Almost ill.”

Her voice cut through Draco’s walls like an axe. The concern of her tone made a sloshing current in his mind’s serene river.

_What the fuck? Oh no, you don’t Granger._

Draco would not allow for the Golden Girl to spend even a knut of concern on his state. No, he did not want anyone’s pity, let alone hers. Who does she think she is? His mum? He has been very capable of taking care of himself and does not need the bloody golden trio to have a second thought on his life. They should be scared of him, not wanting to take him in like a lost puppy.

He pushed off from the wall and turned on his heels, striding out of the alcove. He flowed easily through the students and scoped out that bushy head of hair. His eyes narrowed in on the back of her head beside Potter’s. He glided through the crowd, slightly pushing younger students out of his way but remaining unnoticed. 

He was approaching on their heels and was inhaling the scent of lavender and honey wafting behind the couple.

“I’ll see you later in Potions, Harry,” Hermione stood in place waving her friend off as Harry stumbled into the connected corridor.

Hermione spun on her heel, but instead of taking steps off towards Charms, she collided with Draco’s hollow chest.

He peered down at her and snarled as her eyes shot open and she practically yelped.

“Granger. Do I _look_ ill to you?” He spat out at her, cocking one eyebrow.

“I- I don’t know what you mean?” She was looking up at him, her eyes a mix of curiosity and guilt.

“Now is not the time to play stupid. I know that Potter has been reeling on about me, but I never suspected you to be so low. Or maybe I’m not surprised at all,” Draco growled as he leaned down closer, making sure the last drawl sent a small breeze across her face.

Before Hermione had a chance to retort and stomp her foot, he wrapped his long, cold fingers around her elbow and was dragging her into the closest nook, two doors down from his original shrine. 

“Let go! Malfoy, you complete arse!”

“Shut up.”

He dragged her into the dark corner, trying to avoid having any more conversation amongst other students where someone could easily see. 

She didn’t even bother looking at him. She tried to use some leverage against him to leave and squeeze around his wide frame. Instead, he firmly planted his hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the cool wall.

He made sure to push just hard enough so that she would feel the cold rush up her spine and give her goosebumps. He wanted her to feel the same thing he felt minutes before when he was pressing into his own wall of relief. To make her see that rushing river. He wanted to make her understand what she was worried about. 

She gritted her teeth and lengthened her spine trying to appear taller next to him. It was no hope, though.

He chuckled to himself. She was so tiny in comparison to his lengthy body, he had never noticed. The top of her curls just reached the bottom of his chin and as he exhaled, they tickled his smooth skin.

“What exactly may I help you with? I hardly see that it was necessary to throw me into a dark corner like some robber in an alleyway,” She stomped her foot and crossed her arms as she gave him a huff.

_Merlin, help me._

“Listen, Granger, you have no right running that little mouth of yours. I overheard your conversation with Potter. I don’t need pity from the likes of you,” His words dripped off his tongue like blood off of a dagger. He curled his lips and towered over her, trying to get the message across.

“I don’t pity you.” She tried to press forward and gain the upper hand but was met with his unwavering force. His body was like a stone wall, and she was now surrounded on both sides.

“Oh, but don’t you? Throwing around accusations about myself looking ill and worrying your lip between your teeth. I’ve seen you stare at me across the room during Potions; somebody would think you just watched an owl get hit by a bludger.”

“So what? I’m not as daft as Harry and Ron. I figured out ages ago you’re working for the Dark Lord. You haven’t fooled anyone really- sulking around, looking like you haven’t slept in ages.”

He stepped even further into her, only inches between them. They were sharing the same breath.

“You think you know? You think you have my life all figured out?” He hissed barely a whisper.

“You need help, Malfoy.” Her words came out shaky as her body stiffened, wishing she could sink into the wall behind her and disappear.

“Darling, are you worried about me?” Flowing out of his mouth like velvet, the words brushed across Hermione and made her shiver.

Draco lifted his hand from his side and sprawled his fingers across her open chest. Without lingering, he inched his hand upward, cupping the base of her throat. He squeezed just enough and pushed her further back into the wall, not allowing any space between her spine and that flowing river.

Hermione’s eyes met his. Warm beams of honey and autumn sun battling the cool fog and grey stones. 

She took a sharp inhale, tightening her chest.

“Maybe,” was all she replied.

“Don’t worry about me, darling. Don’t. You. Dare.” On each syllable he inched his face closer to hers and with his index finger stretching up under her jaw, he tilted her head back. Their lips tempted to brush against one another.

Draco felt Hermione loosen under his grasp, practically melting and letting her knees buckle- succumbing to his demands.

“Poor Draco,” Hermione pouted to him in a condescending tone while allowing her bottom lip to puff out.

Without hesitation, Draco closed the space between them and nipped at her lower lip, earning a sharp inhale from Hermione.

Just as quickly as he was releasing her lip from between his teeth, he covered her mouth with his. Their lips were perfectly molded together. Draco’s hand glided off of her throat and down over the outer curve of her breast, molding his hand against her warm body as it traveled further south to rest on her hip. Simultaneously, his other hand trailed light fingerprints up her bare arm. Savoring every inch of her exposed skin, his cool hand raked upward and intertwined his fingers with the curls at the back of her neck. 

They were devouring each other. Each body pushing and pulling against another trying to gain control. Limbs crossing with limbs and chest against chest. Two different souls fighting the same battle. As their tongues lingered over each other’s lips and shared a dance, they melded with one another. 

The cool, gentle river was now a thrashing ocean. Waves crashing into each other like old friends colliding after being separated for some time and then falling apart like they never met. Pockets of heat that made you want to never leave like a freshly warmed blanket and swells of cold that halted the muscles and wished you were anywhere but.

And Hermione Granger was Poseidon.

The Golden Girl had orchestrated the bubbles of curiosity and hatred in his stomach while bending the tides of his infatuation. 

Draco threaded his fingers deeper into her curls while gripping her hip tighter than ever. He pulled her body closer into his as he inhaled her lavender-honey aura. 

Hermione sighed and equally threaded her nails through his blonde feathers and raked her other hand across his shoulder, gripping ahold. 

Neither wanted this moment to end. Hidden away in their dim alcove, creating their own source of heat against the cool stone. Everything slipped away around them. The hums of students padding their way down the corridors silenced themselves and the threat of war looming began to feel as mundane as household chores.

Cursing himself, Draco pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Their chests puffed as they exchanged heavy breathes, fighting for air, fighting for words. 

Moments of silence passed as the ocean restored itself to the river.

“Draco…” His name drifted off her lips in the faintest whisper so only he could hear being this close. 

“Please- Don’t.” His eyes fluttered close and he cupped her face with both hands. 

“Are you going to be alright? Are you going to be able to fix this?” She tried to speak without her voice faltering, but she failed. She gripped his forearms and held their bodies in place, careful not to break the connection.

“Don’t worry, darling.” His voice fell sullen, like every life force inside of him turned to dust. 

Draco took one last inhale, savoring the taste of her scent buzzing around his senses. He released her from his touch and twisted his arms from her grasp. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. Her face was riddled with the same look- like he was an owl hit by a bludger. He knew she so desperately wanted to hold him in this sanctuary and bicker back and forth until they ran out of words. 

He couldn’t let her do that. He couldn’t let her worry.

He took a step backward and turned on his heels. He took long strides out of the alcove as he squared his shoulders, leaving Hermione behind in the cool recess of the corridor. His mask of superiority and contempt gladly returned to his face. 

As Draco navigated down the now empty corridors, the river that once flowed through his mind and spilled down his back was completely dried up.


End file.
